


Curiosity

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Aigis/Elizabeth and Minato/Akihiko are both very lightly implied, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Ships because what else would one expect of me at this point, Curiosity, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Shinjiro and Theodore are dating.Akihiko and Elizabeth are curious.That's never a good sign.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> (insert that tumblr post about a ship tag being filled up by basically one person here)

Shinjiro could tell something was going to go wrong when he was approached by Akihiko. This was never a good sign, and now that he was dating someone? Even more so. It didn’t help that his boyfriend wasn’t exactly human, either.

“If you’re going to bother me about Theo, I suggest you go away.”

Akihiko frowned, looked like Shinjiro had hit the nail on the head. “I’m just curious, Shinji.”

“Ask Aigis instead.”

“I’m more curious about the human dating the non-human than the android doing the same thing.”

Shinjiro sighed. He should’ve seen this coming. There was never anyway to get away from his friend when he got like this. He would get mad at just him, but he was just as mad at their leader. He was the one who’d decided to show these weirdos around the dorm, after all. Him saying it was originally just going to be Elizabeth didn’t help it any, either.

Maybe he was also a little mad at himself for falling in love with Theodore. He’d told himself he’d keep his distance from everyone, after all… Then again, he acted like a small animal sometimes, Shinjiro had a real weakness for small animals, after all. A weakness for small, naive animals.

“I’m really curious, though, Shinji. What’s it like dating someone that...kind of doesn’t even exist in our world?” That was one way to put it, and he knew Akihiko was going to stay curious until he answered.

“...He’s kind of naive about a lot of things and acts like he’s not. It’s not that big of a deal.” He shrugged a bit, moving to sit down. “Let’s just leave it at that.”

“That’s a pretty vague description, you know?” Akihiko didn’t seem all that pleased with the answer.

“So what? I don’t need to explain my dating life to you.” Shinjiro sent his friend a small glare, but Akihiko didn’t seem at all deterred.

“I’m curious, though.”

“I don’t care.”

\--

Theodore could tell something bad was going to happen when he saw his sister waiting for him. Elizabeth being there was never a good sign for his heart, and well, her smiling made it even worse. That had to mean she was planning something. Her plans always seemed to involve him getting hurt in some way, too…

“Theo! I wish to speak to you!” She jumped up, brushing off the front of her dress as she approached him. “There’s something I don’t understand.”

“What don’t you understand, sister? I’ll do my best to help you…” He knew exactly where this was going.

“I don’t understand your interest in that human. I would understand my guest, or even Aigis or on a stretch the other girls, but that boy has little linking him to the power of the Wild Card!” Yep, there it was. “What about him allured you?”

“What about him…?” He tapped his chin, doing his best to think while under Elizabeth’s scrutiny. “Well…”

“Oh, I know!” Elizabeth clapped her hands and hung off him. “Perhaps it's those big arms he can hold you in?”

“What, no!”

“Oh, then it’s his scruff features? You like rougher looking people?”

“N-no! That’s not it!”

What was it? What did he find himself attracted to in Shinjiro? He hadn’t really thought about it before, but why was it his sister who brought it up? That just made it harder to think about, honestly. Her staring at him just made him embarrassed. He couldn’t really handle it.

“You have nothing to say to me, then, Theo?” Elizabeth frowned at him.

“Uh--”

“Oh, wait! I know!” She smiled again and she turned to walk out. “I’ll go ask him what he thinks you see in him. That should be fun!”

“Sister…!”

“I’ll find out why you’re so enamored with him! Enamored? Enamel? Teeth…?”

Theodore stepped forward, touching her shoulder. “Please stop, Elizabeth. It doesn’t really matter that much.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll only take a moment!” And off she went.

\--

Shinjiro wasn’t sure what he was doing wrong that day, but Elizabeth hanging off his back told him it had to be something. If everything had been going right, she wouldn’t be hanging off him like this. Elizabeth was just too much for him at times like this. Especially when Theodore followed after.

“Ah!” Akihiko’s eyes lit up and he smiled. “Since Shinji won’t tell me anything, I’ll ask you, Theo!”

Theodore looked at him, blinking a bit. “Excuse me? I’m sorry, but I’m just here to remove Elizabeth.”

“Not yet you aren’t, Theo!” She stuck her tongue out at him and looked back to Shinjiro. “I just have a simple question, after all.”

“Sister…”

Shinjiro sighed, rubbing his temples. His best course of actions was probably going to be listening to her. “What?”

“What do you think Theo might see in you, hm?” She smiled at him. “He didn’t seem to have an answer.”

“...You ask that like I’d know. I’m just as curious as you are.” Shinjiro frowned. He didn’t think about it much, but he was kind of curious. Theodore wasn’t the usual type to take an interest in him.

“Uh, well--”

Akihiko put a hand on Theodore’s shoulder. “It’s okay, I don’t get what you see in him either.”

“No, that’s now what I mean.” Theodore seemed to be trying to do his best to not seem embarrassed. Shinjiro had to give him kudos for that. He was doing well.

“I see, well, then…” Akihiko cleared his throat. “I have a question for you too.”

“Oh!” Elizabeth smiled and looked over at him. “This should be interesting.”

“What’s it like to date someone who’s...I guess human when you’re not?” Akihiko tilted his head to the side, watching Theodore.

“Oh, uh, well...It’s nice, I suppose?” Theodore didn’t seem to know what to say besides that.

“How vague…”

“I have to agree with him, brother! That is vague-- Ohh!” She giggled a bit as Shinjiro finally shook her off.

“Don’t either of you have something better to do?” Shinjiro groaned, shaking his head. He was done with this…

“Oh, actually I do.” Elizabeth turned her gaze to Akihiko. “You seem to have quite the interest in my guest.”

“Huh? Oh, well…”

“What sort of interest is that, hm?”

Shinjiro moved to Theodore, placing an arm around his shoulder. “I feel it’d be best to just leave…”

Theodore nodded a bit. “I think so too. Shall we, then?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
